


Recovery

by starksborn



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1739096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksborn/pseuds/starksborn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash and Carolina have a short chat after facing the Director.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recovery

    He’s sitting on the ridge and staring off into space. Smoke from his cigarette trails off in the cool breeze. He’s been out there for hours, smoking and thinking. Caboose had asked him to come in, told him it was too cold to sit outside. It took ten minutes to convince the Private he was fine. No one else has shown up since. He’s enjoying the peace and quiet.

     The sound of footsteps knocks him from his thoughts, and he doesn’t bother to look. He knows who it is as soon as she starts speaking.

     “You should be in bed,” Carolina says. 

     “I don’t sleep,” he says. He taps some ash off his cigarette and watches it float away. 

     “I suppose I should thank you,” she says. “For having my back with Tex and The Director, I wasn’t expecting it. You didn’t have to do it.”

     “I know,” he says coolly. He takes another drag and then exhales. “I wasn’t going to, at first.”

     “But you changed your mind.”

     “Yeah.”

     Carolina moves and sits down next to him, looking at him in the dark.

     “I want to know why,” she says.

     “I was pissed, ‘Lina. Everything you pulled, I figured if you wanted to run in like an idiot and get yourself killed, I’d let you.” He pauses for a moment. “But we’re all that’s left. Me, you, Epsilon. We’re all that’s left of the big fucked up mess that was Freelancer, and whether we like it or not we’re all that’s left of the Director’s work. I realized if I let you get yourself killed, everything I’ve done would have been for nothing.”

     “And you wouldn’t have been able to live with yourself, huh?”

     “I’ve got enough blood on my hands.” He tosses the cigarette over the edge and stands up, sticking his hands in his pockets. “I think it’s about time I tried to wash some of it off. What do you think?”

     Carolina stares at him for a moment, and then she smiles. Just a faint little smile that’s hard to make out in the dark.

     “Yeah, I think that sounds like a good idea.” 


End file.
